


What Do You Think?

by bloodsigilsandpie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Claire Novak Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester is Not Amused, Everyone Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/F, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Canon, Subtext, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsigilsandpie/pseuds/bloodsigilsandpie
Summary: Claire decides to throw some subtext at Dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Claire Novak & Dean Winchester, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	What Do You Think?

**Author's Note:**

> Suptober2020 Day 30: Dress-up

Jody had already made the boys promise to be there for Halloween when she heard they were taking a case few towns over. She mentioned extra candy and Dean was in.

When they arrived Claire dragged Jack and a reluctant Alex upstairs where Kaia was to get them into their 'outfits'.

The rest of them who were tired and considered themselves too old for Halloween costumes, and Dean, sat around the living room catching up over beer and assorted candies.

Almost half an hour later the four of them came down. Sam and Jody gave a small laugh while Cas slowly tiled his head sideways and smiled.

They we're all covered in flannel except Kaia.

Alex was clearly Jody as she was wearing one of her shirts and had a badge and fake gun visible in her pockets. Jack had more layers than usual and a wig of shoulder length brown hair. Sam laughed at that and covered his face.

Claire had a leather jacket on similar to one of Dean's. And Kaia wore a trench coat over a suit like Castiel.

They all had the biggest grins on their faces, clearly proud of themselves.

Dean on the other hand wasn’t as amused. He looked at Claire, narrowing his eyes. But she just batted her lashes innocently and leaned against Kaia, her cheek on her trench coat. She looked Dean in the eyes, still playing coy, and took Kaia’s hand in hers, smiling at him and asking, “What do you think, Dean?”

“Oh, yeah! You all look great.” He said putting on a smile while his eyes stared daggers at Claire. He saw what she was doing. And that she was really pleased with how it was turning out.


End file.
